With Broken Wings
by BlackAngelique
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! A young princess is consent to marry someone she doesn't love, but instead falls in love with the most unexpected person. She has entered a new life of pain, love, obstacles and sorrow. A Jenruki.
1. Unpredictable Emotions

Hi y'all!

I'm sort of having a writer's block on Watch you smile, Watch you cry [again!?] so I've decided to start a new story…and yes…it's Henrika…MUHAHAHA! If you do like any other couples, please send them to me…or whatever, kay? My email is whitelotus24@hotmail.com, or simply use the request form in my website. Arigato ^___^

**Disclaimer**= you know the rest, right?

[Setting is in Ancient China, kay?]

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_With Broken Wings_

_Prologue= Unpredictable Emotions_

"Stupid! Stupid. Stupid!!!" The princess screeched at her maids, the Empress and her mother, ten in all, with a furious look at her face, which was full of defiance. Her hands curved at her hips; her eyebrows arched, furrowed. She was angry, and the maids knew so well that she was throwing a tantrum. "I'm not going. I'm not going. It's stupid. I'm not going anywhere, but here!!" The princess continued to yell at the highest volume; her hands were wrung in the air. She was disgusted, and definitely highly annoyed. She was only seventeen, and the Empress sent her out to marry…her worst enemy?!! How idiotic could her mother be? 

"Ruki," Her mother was a softie at her daughters rampaging emotions, "Do this for the country…please…I want to call truce with the Chinese Empire. Japan is mutually weak alone…we need to find a definite ally." The Empress soft eyebrows rose, to reinforce her pleading expression. She wanted her daughter to have a bright future, one with a rich life, and happy future. As all princesses go, they were meant to marry a prince to create allies and such. Ruki defied this tradition; it was stupid, distasteful, and why not just marry someone by love? Ruki's temper raged higher and higher. She had met this…despicable man before, seven years ago…what was his name? Ryo. She hated everything he did…perfect cerulean eyes, perfect teeth, perfect brown hair, and perfect clothing. Ruki hated the word perfect, and she found this…this creature….impossible to love…as if she wanted to love anyone now anyways.

Love. Ruki hated that too. The Empress constantly had affairs from businessmen to servants and often broke the tradition. Ruki wanted her mother's heart only dedicated to her father, who had left her many years ago, but now she managed to hate him for leaving her when she was so vulnerable. Love makes you weak, she thought, disgusted. It would be worse with that Ryo creature. She turned to face her mom; her expression revealing her dangerous mood, "I don't want to be like you," she hissed, "who doesn't know what true love truly is. I will never learn to love this creature you consent me to marry." She ended her sentence, focusing her fiery eyes at her mother.

"You will marry him," Ruki eyes went wide from the tone her mother never used before on her. Her mother may be soft, but she never cared. Ruki's temper flared up again. "Or otherwise, you will be sent to your room until you are sent to China." Her daughter's words had angered her completely this time. Her mother's voice was sharp and raspy at the same time, but nonetheless, her mother's beauty still caught the eyes of others even if her eyes were red from trying hard not to cry. She had silky, wavy, blond hair that fell into a bun, and violet eyes. Like me, Ruki thought, again trying to force that impossible fact out of her mind. Ruki tried to grip herself, and not throw another tantrum, but she could hardly believe in her ears. She was consent to marry this…this moron in three days. Three, fast-going days. All those years in her beloved room, with her only friend…her maid, Miyune, would be gone…like an erased memory. Tears poured steadily down her face, ruining her eye make up. Ruki so wanted to yank out her hair, and turn herself into a monk: one who never needs to love but dedicate their life to Buddha. She would never ever have to forced to anything anymore. All she wanted to do was run from the spot.

The Empress, still young for her age, looked sideways to the aging grandmother, whose power was more superior than the Empress. She merely gave a nod. The Empress looked down wearily on the soldiers lined by her the Great Hall, and breathed a loud, heavy sigh of dismay, "Escort this princess to her room." He called down to a meager soldier.

"Yes ma'am." He bowed, saluted and walked towards the Princess, who nearly gave a disgruntled look, tears still pouring steadily. Ruki wanted to scream. Her life was always solitary, alone, and definitely faulty. And now it's been made worse. She was alone. Alone with Fate, who had put her in this…this stupid life in the first place. All she could do was cry. And she did.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"What was she thinking?" Ruki cried, throwing herself on her silk bed with gauzy hangings. She cried, her tears soaking up her pillow completely. I'm supposed to be strong; I'm a princess. Suddenly, she didn't want to become a princess. She wanted to throw away the navy silk gown she was wearing that bore a gold color, matching her deep strawberry hair with gold and brown streaks that were coiled into to a rope so that it bent into two loops behind her head. They were like handles, but Ruki had to wear them since it was a _tradition. I don't want to be a princess. I want to run away and be free, Ruki thought. _Ruki pulled out several silver pins stuck in her hair, letting her perfect hair tumble down her shoulders. Her bangs framed her face, revealing her nice complexion and pretty spring violet eyes, and arched eyebrows. This isn't me, Ruki contemplated, looking disgusted at the _perfect_ maiden in front of her. She washed off all her makeup.

"Stupid. Stupid." Ruki hated anyone who was better than her in fighting skills and academics. And Ryo defeated her in _both. _She utterly hated him for his utterly good looks, and intellect. Okay, they were friends at first seven years ago, but then she started to despise his plain snootiness and perfection. She realized that ever since he started showing off his martial arts skills before he defeated her at the Martial Arts Tournament held between Japan and China. She hated him ever since. And now, she hated him more. Bloody Ryo, Ruki cursed, combing her hair with a elaborate comb with a simple of the phoenix on it. She switched her apparel into a simple, plain kimono, and ushered the puzzled Miyune to her side. I'm going to run away, Ruki grinned to herself. No more court meetings. No more arguments and pleadings with Mother. No more being trapped in a stupid, stuffy bedchamber. No more Ryo.

"Where are you going, Majesty?" Miyune tossed her chestnut curls, lowering her head in respect of her Princess. Ruki raised an eyebrow, and lifted her chin up herself. "Stop with the lower the head so that you show respect to the royals. I'm not going to be a Princess anymore. I'm going to run away," she added, tying her hair with a piece of long fabric. Princesses were supposed to stay ladylike, but Ruki rather go around and practice martial arts. Well no more etiquette classes with Asuna, Ruki mused.

"But, Prin-I mean, Ruki, we can't…even if I always wanted to see the country side, we just can't…" Miyune whispered, "What if the Majesty finds out? She'll send us to death sentence." Ruki was busy attempting to open the door, when she realized she was trapped in. No more freedom, she thought, tearfully, yet angrily, "You're right, we can't. She…I can't believe that Empress…she locked us in…Every windows locked…She sent me to my room and now this?" Ruki fell to her knees, crying hysterically. Why can't I be normal for once? Ruki wanted to scream. Everything was wrong. Everything is still wrong. It always was. It always is. She tried to break the padlock wit her own bare hands, but it was all in vain. Her dream to be free was in her ever since she was young. And now…the dream broke like a piece of glass…Ruki felt like she was stuck in a cage like a trapped sparrow. Miyune too, was sobbing silently, as she walked over to help Ruki break padlock. They both fell back in pain, blood dripping down their sore fingers. Ruki was weeping harder than Miyune, and Miyune started to pity her fore she too wanted to be free.

Miyune walked over to hug her as the two girls embraced each other, crying at their loss. They held each other, as best friends, hoping that Fate and Hope would reunite and help them both.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Majesty, your carriage is here." A servant bowed before his princess. The princess was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Her eyes were as cold as glaciers. She was shooting everyone a menacing look, even the Empress, who did not notice. Ruki's face was neutral of any expressions, and as blank as a piece of parchment. She slowly approached the scarlet man carrying carriage, and said icily to the servant, "Thank you." Miyune started to walk behind her.

"No." Ruki was startled by the Empress replied as she froze right before she was fully on the carriage, "Miyune. You will not go." Miyune was crying. Ruki stepped off the carriage and rushed to hug her best friend, looking angrily, yet pleadingly at her mother. "Mother. Please, let someone I know come with me. Please, Mother." Ruki hugged her friend tighter. "We'll always be together," Ruki whispered into her friends ear, "We'll be friends forever, eternally." Miyune merely gave a slight nod, wiping her tears away rashly. "Goodbye," Miyune said softly. "Write letters, please…" They embraced for what seemed like eternity until two soldiers pulled them apart. Both friends had tears falling gently on their cheeks. Die, you hateful woman, Ruki so wanted to say to her Mother, but she was afraid of death penalty or being locked up again. I hate my Mother, Ruki thought, clutching her fists tightly, wanting to thrust it in her Mother's face, but the Empress was heavily guarded by Japan's most dedicated shoguns and samurais. Ruki simply cried quietly, but the Empress seemed not to notice. 

"Now board the carriage," The Empress said majestically, from the altar. Am I doing the right thing for my daughter, marrying off her like that? The Empress lowered her eyes, oh stop it, she snapped at herself, she's a disgrace to you…insulting you like that reminding you of the gruesome past! But the Empress couldn't help but have tears well up slightly in her eyes too. Ruki bowed and obeyed for the first time in seventeen years, and slowly retreated into her new found jail. She was going away from her home. Her life. From her best friend. From her jail. And into an unpredictable future. She wasn't sure what the chances will be, and she wasn't sure if her mother made the right choice for _her._

_Goodbye._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Emperor Ryo Akiyama [okay, his last name isn't Chinese, but bear with me, kay?] looked slowly at the Princess before him, unaware of the tears welled up in her eyes. He gave a small nod of approval, knowing that the girl he had waited for so long is in his arms again. He had desired this lethal nymph ever since he had first met her 7 years ago. They were friends back then, but she started ignoring him. He still liked her, even though she didn't know it. She wasn't any typical girl, and that was something he liked. Now, she was truly his. He smiled at his success…he was hers. She was his. Forever.

_Forever._

***************

PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato! I'm not so great about knowing what Ancient China is like so please, don't make a big deal out of it. Jenrya won't be in the scene yet…but soon he will. ^_^ Oh yah, no flames…and so on. SO PLEASE REVIEW! And Thank you ^_^ I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews ^_^

Ja ne,

Lotus-chan


	2. Total Defiance

Konnichiwa! I definitely need to think of better story ideas…honestly. Wow, thanks for the reviews of the prologue ^_^. PLEASE REREAD THE PROLOGUE. MINOR BUT IMPORTANT CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE!!! Please make your review signed, so I can check out your stories. Well, anyways, this is probably my greatest fanfic ever, besides When Stars Don't Shine and Watch you smile, Watch you cry…I just love ancient Chinese settings…^_^ So, Arigato for reviewing!!! And, Henrika ALL THE WAY!!! I re-edited some mistakes and added a little. I always do that after I upload a new chapter [weird, ne?]. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

With Broken Wings

Chapter One= Total Defiance

Ruki felt her tears burn down her cheek. She held her position still, wanting to run away from this stupid palace as soon as possible. Poor Miyune, she thought bitterly. She wanted to be as arduous to this pathetic Emperor. Scum, she thought dirtily. She was ashamed of herself. I'm supposed to be a warrior; princesses don't lose battles, she thought, pretending her defiance would save her country from stake. I wish I were one of those birds, soaring freely into the air, without any worry behind me. But I'm a princess, she thought dully. All princesses do is live inside a ridiculously fancy palace and learn boring, and idiotic etiquettes.

"So…" The Emperor dragged his speech, "welcome to my palace, Ruki. I am Ryo. In few days, you shall become…my Empress…" Glowering with utmost hate, she stood up from her show of courtesy, and spoke, her voice sharp and hateful.

"I already know who you are. And, says who, Majesty?" She said smoothly, glaring. "I may be a simple princess, but that simply does not mean I have to marry you," She finished off viciously. Oh, how she despised the caring, sensible gaze of his. He looked like he understands everything, but he doesn't, she thought with bitter revulsion. Stupid perfection! She wished that something would just swallow him up and make him disappear. She hated him. "Your so appallingly stupid." Who cares if you kill me? Ruki thought to herself, I rather die than marry you! She wanted to scream at this peeerrrrffeecctttt Ryo.

Ryo's eyes were full of hurt, "Why do you hate me?" He asked, breaking off his Emperor manners. He silenced the court people to be dismissed. Confused, they silently followed his order, bowing their heads in show of respect. Ignoring the faint clatter of footsteps, Ryo continued, "What have I done to hurt you? We used to be friends you know."

"Friends?" She said disdainfully, "I would hardly consider us to be friends, Ryo. I wouldn't even know why you care about how I feel, okay, Your Royal Highness. Why don't you go off to polish and manicure your nails?" She rolled in eyes to finish her touch of sarcasm. "Just kill me. It's way better than living with you. Friends don't force friends to marry them." She snarled, trying to keep her hysteria from getting at her.

"Why would I do that?" His blue eyes showing tenderness, "Why would I do that to the girl I love?" Ruki looked back at him, shocked. Ugh! This stupid fiend had fallen for her. That's why. He's afraid to oppose his heart; his feelings. Why would I love him? I would need to be insane to fall for this Majesty. She rolled her eyes once more; cheeks burning. I don't want your love; your sympathy!!! Ruki felt her heart turn into ice. Sure, I'll love you. In your dreams. She knew her heart didn't have feelings for him; she didn't even need to think twice.

"Quit the sappy stuff. Obviously, I won't fall into your arms." She shot back. "I don't want your sympathy, and I definitely don't want your love. You think you can, all snotty and perfect, be the one for me." Think again, bloody Ryo. "Why would I love you? And if I ever was forced to marry you, I rather just die or bleed to death. My life is miserable enough without you in it." Without another single word, she marched out, fuming. Ryo looked sadly as she left. Why do you hate me? He thought, afraid that tears may fall.

"Juri, quickly tell her where she'll be staying until…" Ryo paused. He didn't know when 'until' was. I will force you to be mine, Ryo thought to himself, still picturing the eyes, the color of lilacs, in his mind. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"It's such a great honor to serve you princess," Juri was busy chattering, as Rika groaned, the hundredth time in frustration. Can't this girl just ever shut up? Ruki thought rudely, yawning. Today was her second day in the palace, and already, she was dreading it. People glared at her for being Japanese, and foreign. But they're the ones foreign, she thought. The place was too heavily decorated with elaborate designs. Plus, her maid was the biggest chatter-box in history. Isn't this great, she told herself mockingly, stuck with such a giddy maid, and being jailed inside a palace. Wonderful, she rolled her eyes for the thousandth time ever since she's been here. 

"Miyune used to be my old maid, but she's still in Japan," She murmured. Miyune had an eerie appearance, with dark, lush brown hair, and golden almond eyes. Jeri looked like her except her appearance was more timid. Her hair was mousy, and limp, and her eyes were nearly gold. Ruki despised everything of Juri: her voice, her appearance, and simply, her. Turning back to her talking maid, who was oblivious whether the Princess listenend or not, she said impolitely, "Can you be quiet?"

Juri turned towards her, surprised. Her gold eyes were full of hurt. Ruki hated that too. Everyone here was offended by the first thing you said to them. Nice or not nice. Their expressions were always demanding sympathy. Ruki despised sympathy. And everyone offered it. She remembered a time with Ryo when they were competing martial arts when the Empress of Japan visited China…

~Flashback~

The royal musicians were busy playing the annual opening of the Martial Arts Tournaments. People—nobles to beggars—looked eagerly upon the two fighters on the field. One—a girl, Ruki, that is, because she was the only royal representative from Japan—and on the other, the Prince—future Emperor of China—Ryo. They were both facing off in combat position—eyes full of fighting eagerness. Ruki moved her hands in battle position, ready to anticipate any blows. This was the last session of their combat; they were tied. 

Ryo lunged at her. Crossing her arms with speed, she blocked the blow from above. Trying to use this time to trick him, she swung her foot, attempting to trip him. Ryo spotted it last minute, flipped through the air, and landed cleanly on his feet. Ruki frowned. Friends always become your enemy someday, she told herself mentally. Jumping into the air and throwing a punch, she saw Ryo dodge it fully. She heard the crowd oooh and ahhhh over the 'charming' prince. Ruki glared, I'm way better than him…I'm fighting in the honor of my country…

Unfortunately, Ryo took advantage of her spacing out. He quickly threw a punch on her shoulder, making her stumble back. His cerulean eyes grew large as he hit his so-called friend [well, Ryo still thought of her as a friend…]. He walked over, and reached his arm in offer to help her up. The noble, rich, snotty girls gazed at Ryo dreamily, and whispered behind their silk fans. Ruki lowered her eyes, downcast, ashamed of her pathetic fighting skills. Looking up, she saw Ryo reach for her hand.

She was angered. Bloody Ryo. Thinking he could be all snotty and be perfect in front of nobles, and impress everyone by helping her up?! She didn't need his help. She never needed anyone's help. She was a warrior, and she will always be that way—strong. Slapping his hand away, she growled, "I don't need your help. Your sympathy." With that, she, thirteen years old Ruki Makino, princess of Japan, pushed the crowd aside, and ran. She started to cry; cry tears of anger. 

~End Flashback~

"I'm so glad we grew apart," she murmured so softly to herself, pacing around the room. As faint clatter of footsteps drew nearer, she was aware that several servants came in, and saluted towards her in an automatic manner. She let her frown grow. I hated being treated royal. These servants look like they're forced to salute. Miyune was never like that. Being royal meant being jailed. Being jailed meant never learning who you truly were. She looked back at the servants, who were still had their heads lowered, body bowed in show of respect.  Didn't they know that they could arise already? She thought, watching in amusement. Sighing offhandedly, she said, "Arise." They mumbled with fake respect, and stood up.

Takato, one of the servants, a guy with brown hair and maroon eyes, piped up, "Princess, you are required to attend the banquet tonight at sunset, which His Highness shall present you to the public with your new title before you wed." Ruki stared off to space. She felt numb. She was seventeen, and already, without knowing who _she _truly was, she was about to dedicate her life to Ryo; her mortal enemy.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Watching the rain pour downcast into the gardens, she wanted to cry all her tears out right now. But there were guards, spies, and maids at every corner. She was afraid to confide anything, but yet, she wanted to say everything out into the world. _Swish, Swish. _She despised that sound as she walked in a frivolous violet robe with gold edges and water lily designs. Underneath that was a lighter purple Chinese styled dress. She wished she could just wear a kimono. So much simpler, she thought. She was on the way to banquet, through the garden which Juri had instructed her to go. After Juri had twisted her hair into a rather large, but loose bun with gold pins, Ruki had dismissed her. She didn't want to hear her maid chatter or squeal in her ear ever again.

Walking mindlessly into the pathways past the mini-pond, she gazed miserably into the sky. It was dark, and gray and resembled her feelings exactly. She was blatantly depressed as she struggled and attempted to get out this stupid…stupid _maze_. The paths were channels leading from the several buildings within the palace. They twirled this way and that, and Ruki was getting confused of which path to take. Like my life, she thought dully, turning to the right into another lush green part of the fancy garden. But somehow, she learned to love the channels. The only thing I like about this stupid place, she told herself mentally, frowning deeply. The channels were wide and open and leaned out to the bridges. They had a plain roof, and a low rail, so that there was a huge gap between the poles for the royal people to turn around the see the picturesque scenery. But today, was dark, rainy and foggy, and all Ruki wanted to do was feel the fog hug her and keep her warm, and the rain to wash her memory away.

Suddenly, she walked straight into someone, and stumbled backwards. "Watch where you're going," she was about to snap, but stopped as she stared into deep, intense, caring gray eyes, on a slightly tan face, covered with messy, yet neat navy hair. He was slightly taller than her, and lean, wearing a warrior's suit. She was stunned by his appearance, perhaps simply because of the expressing eyes, or perhaps his warrior-likeness. He looked down on her with deep concern as she straightened herself, and her robes when she got up. Ruki stared at his outfit; I want to be a warrior too; she wanted to cry out. 

"Are you all right?" He asked kindly.

"I don't need your sympathy," she replied coldly, avoiding his gaze. She started to walk the other way. Yeesh, didn't this guy know who she was? But for some reason, she was secretly glad that this whoever guy didn't recognize her treat her like she was a princess and all that.

"You're walking the wrong way, if you're going to the banquet…" Ruki's face flushed with embarrassment. She hated embarrassment. It took away her pride; her defiant look. Ruki valued pride, and didn't let anyone cut it with a sword.

"Ugh!" She said under her breath. What an irritating guy, she rolled her eyes, completely frustrated. 

"It's that way," he pointed to a walkway on her left.

"Thank you," She said curtly. How annoying was he!!??? Ruki wanted to break down and cry. This was nothing like her life before. She used to hate her old life—being followed by maids this and that; her mother's begging; people honoring her even if she was the worst maiden ever living on Earth. But this was worse; tears threatening to spill from her lilac orbs. The rain started pouring a bit louder, creating clitter-clatter noises in the background. Usually, Ruki would love and worship the rain; it threw away all her worries; her sorrows. But this time, she couldn't feel the rain. All she could feel was the gentle, cool, breezy wind, and light raindrops falling onto her hand today. [The channels have roofs] The rain broke off with me too…just like my mother, grandmother, father, and Miyune. 

"Jenrya Lee at your service, anytime." He said, starting to follow her. Ruki mentally wanted to punch him. This was her worse day in her miserable life ever. She's was going to be presented into the public; her maid is a loud chatter box; a guy named Jenrya Lee is now torturing her with his comments; and she, going to be married with her _perfect _enemy in few days. Ruki wanted to sob, run away, and never want to see this palace again! She wanted to start anew, away from any royal business. She knew she was losing it. Nothing was going to save her but one thing.

_Total Defiance._

_Don't lose if you are strong._

_Never let fragility get you._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Finally done! Okay, let me explain this better…Ruki is actually a friend of Ryo, seven years ago. However, when Ruki starts discovering Ryo's personality right before their competition, she starts to learn that he was nothing but I'm-all-that-because-I'm-going-to-be-Emperor person. Later, when she learns she's forced to marry him, under Ryo's desire, she hates him even more, and Ryo is trying to coax Ruki to like him by forcing her to marry him. OKAY; THIS IS NOT A RYUKI!!! HENRIKA ALL THE WAY! Henrika will be on in later chapters. Ja ne!


	3. Difference in Heart

An update ^_^! Finally…the last chapter was pretty much boring, but the romance part will be coming up soon ^_^ If this story is going too slow, please tell me. If it sucks, please explain why it sucks. But no flames! I hope to reach 30 reviews with this chapter…if not…

Thanks for reviewing ^_^

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_With Broken Wings_

Chapter Two= Difference in Heart 

_Stupid him! He follows me like nearly everywhere! He annoys me! He acts like he's so smart! Look at him, with all his sympathetic smiles, and that despicable smug look on his face. He looks like…he never endured pain…_Ruki walked on, breathing hard. She had arrived at the hall, exquisitely decorated, she must comment, but an expression of annoyance was pasted across her pale face. Even though annoyance was written on her face, her heart felt lighter than before. Jenrya seemed like a regular court person. But the look upon his face was different; his face expression was different than any other. Others were pictured with nonchalance, but his…his betrayed…_kindness…_Her sudden realization caused her to realize what she had just thought. It seemed so obscure, but yet so surprising. Though she had found him a pest, somewhere in her heart was comforted by his presence, maybe because of the twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Whatever it was, Ruki could find a small smile kick up into her glum face. It was the first time her face perked up…by just a little bit. Most of the other times she spent in this dreadful palace, the reading on her face was neutral, annoyed, hateful, or angry. He had spoke differently than anyone else she had known. The maids, Empress, and others were scared of her. Ryo sympathized her. But Jenrya…he respected her like any other regular person…ignoring the fact that she's royal and she must do the proper etiquettes. She liked that; however, he was so pestering that she nearly forgot that fact.

Walking into the hall, she scowled with dismay that the place was decorated and draped in scarlet and gold, and scarlet confetti kept on pouring from the top. She looked on darkly; red was the traditional Chinese color for marriage and good luck. She realized, as time clicked on slowly, the time have what she had dread was to come. Okay, she still liked Ryo as a friend, but from all his snob movements, she had barely reminisced any of the non-snob years. Plus, he was too perfect, too weak on the inside to be any good. He followed too many rules. Ruki was a girl who always usually did things her own way, on her own time, and for her own pleasure. No one ever bossed her around. Unless it was the Empress.

Moreover, he was the Emperor—one who was destined to live with rules—she wanted someone with a free spirit. Plus the fact, that he consent her to marry him. It disgusted her. They were friends, and friends don't push one another to do something they don't want. Walking past the marble floor, she realized that this hall wasn't decorated for just the marriage, it was decorated for the dance ceremony. Ruki thought of the idea of running away before anything happened, but gave up the idea as she quickly caught the eye of the many heavy armored guards by the doorway Sure, she was good, and could spar and beat anyone one on one. But noticing the two dozen located by the doorway, she surrendered quickly. She was confident, but she was not dumb.

She had quickly lost Jenrya in the midst of the court people. Two magnificent doors guarded the banquet hall. Ruki was awed, but did not show it. She was angry for being here at the first place, and planned to stay forlorn forever. Perhaps, Ryo would get bored of her and just kill her. After all, love only came when your lover wanted something from you…otherwise, there would be no purpose…Love only resulted Hate.

-Flashback-

Sixteen years old Ruki smiled a little as she watched a jet black haired general with blue-gray eyes approach her. She had liked him a little, and from what she had heard, her mother had already pledged her to marry him. He was slightly rebellious, yet gentle and kind, or at least understanding. Enough to make her content. Her heart sometimes felt beating hard sometimes when she met him in the courtyard or garden. When she had told Miyune, her trusted maid giggled and whispered to her. _You know you love him. And what makes it more convenient is that, you're going to marry him! _Again and again, those words repeated in her mind. She knew her maid was right, but Ruki wanted to deny it. 

But she knew her heart won't reject its feelings. He treated her different, and spent so much time sparring with her [her favourite hobby, but the Empress insisted that it was too un-ladylike.]. She breathed out a sigh, trying to calm down the speeding rhythm of her heart. Loosening her shoulders, she tried her best to smile. Her best. A four-tooth smile. 

"Konnichiwa," Ruki said as nonchalantly as possible. Luckily, the Empress was off on her afternoon tea in the garden, so she couldn't possibly catch her saying "slang" language. Here, in front of her fiancé, she could break all the rules to etiquettes as she likes. No nagging. No scolding. Nothing. Just her, and Shen Lang. Princesses weren't supposed to be nonchalant, but instead graceful and respectful, according to the tradition. Well, Ruki despised traditions; she always thought, why bother? 

"Konnichiwa, Ruki." He replied slowly, pulling her into his grasp, and bringing her into a deep kiss. Ruki sank into his arms, feeling safe and protected. Lowering her head so that she leaned her hand against his chest, hearing the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. She stroked the smooth silk of his navy robes, and breathed a sigh.

For once, she felt loved, and safe. Bringing her face into a bright, sunny smile, she perked up and said, "Wanna spar?"

-End Flashback-

That was just a mere flashback of her mistake. But Ryo's case was much worse. He was her friend. She had trusted him, until he made her hate him. He was the Emperor—the perfect person who would come up sinister deeds to conquer other countries through merely marriage and consent. No matter how much Ruki hated her Mother, she still wanted to protect Japan, not only because she was Hime. She loved Japan. And furthermore, she hated being the link between a man and his goal. Love was Stupid. Period. 

She still remembered him. Shen Lang. Her first love. Her first fiancé. Obviously, when she realized he was up to no good…only there to take over the country of Japan by using her, she disposed him. It was a big flaw, and she had planned never to ever do that again. She could still remember her skipping heartbeat every time she saw his handsome hazel eyes and jet-black hair. She had completely fell for him, and he took advantage of that. She was never going to do that again.

The Hall was magnificent. A large marble table stood in the center, covered with a scarlet silk tablecloth. Candles were lit to add a touch of serenity to the scene while the court people bowed respectfully. The Emperor! There he stood, that stupid Ryo, looking solemn, yet his eyes shining with pride, gazing affectionately at his Empress. Ruki seethed silently. You're no different than the others. I won't let myself fall for you. Ever. She could feel his gaze on her, but it was sickening. She felt treated like an item. As a royal server of the Emperor stepped forever, he pronounced that the engagement dinner is about to begin.

Ruki had to restrain herself from slapping that brainless servant into his senses.

Or at least give him a good kick in the shin.

But everyone was closing in on her. That was her fear. Ever since her mother started coaxing her to find herself a royal husband, Ruki made sure that she would find who she was before she knew someone else. Plus, she didn't want to be a princess anymore. She never felt such hate towards being royal before; Ryo had caused this fiery. Perhaps the only escape route was death, but Ruki…Ruki never backed away from a challenge…never…never…No one…not one person will ever make me commit the same flaw again…

_"Remember be strong, my daughter. Your heart's courage will guide you to the path of light." _She remembered faintly from the letter her Father wrote before he left, personally to her, _"You have a free spirit. That's something you should honor in yourself. Never lose your guard " _Though still angry for her Father leaving her so vulnerable, she still lingered off the fine calligraphy and morals he scripted on the sheet of paper. Those words were like encouragement that motivated her to stand with her side, and never permit her to surrender…

Absentmindedly settling down into a seat, beside Ryo, and a fat man, also known as the Head Minister, and barely hearing the announcement of the start of the royal engagement dinner, she twiddled her fork…recalling off several memories that had been buried deep in her heart. 

_"Flaws are part of life. Most you can mend; others, you must take risks of proceeding." _Miyune had said while comforting her.

_I won't ever make a flaw again. I will be strong._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Who is that girl?" A nineteen year old approached sat down by the dinner table, respectively, but her eyes were focused on the auburn girl with scrutiny. "I've never seen her before." Princess Kokora asked her maid, who stood beside her. She scowled darkly, _It better not be that Princess that Ryo said he had loved for his lifetime. He knows his heart belongs to me. After all, he would be nothing without me. _With lilac hair, and ice blue eyes, Kokora guarded the heart of Emperor Ryo well. Being his eldest cousin, and being so close to him, she knew his heart was her possession. Nothing would be their obstacle. 

"Haven't you heard, M'Lady," The servant bowed her head, "she is His Majesty's fiancée…Ruki Makino, Japan no Hime" She faltered off, mumbling. She was always nervous in front of Kokora. Kokora was sly as a fox, plus including her master kongfu, she had much power over nearly ever everyone in the Palace. Except for His Majesty of course. The look on her face scared half the people in court out of their wits. Still, this servant remained faithful due to her fear of the consequences.

"How dare he!" Kokora seethed, "he knows he'll end up with me at this rate any how." Kokora was enraged. Ryo and her were so close, and he thinks he can still push her away? It was like fighting a losing battle. There was no point. But he kept on attempting to achieve it. She knew that Ryo was crushing on that Japanese princess for quite a while, but that didn't meant destiny wouldn't follow her way.

Either way, she would be the only girl that would be in his arms.

Her cold eyes shifted and landed on the composed strawberry head who was busily shuffling the sea cucumbers [* yuck *] in her silver soup bowl. Ryo chooses the worst people to fall for—people who would never, ever love him back. Moving her eyes towards her beloved Ryo, she traced his adoring gaze back to the Japanese Princess. _He loves her,_ that horrible thought drifted around her head, haunting her. But she caught grip of herself. Ryo never looked at anyone like that, perhaps her, once in awhile—his life was duties, duties, duties, as the Emperor. Solemn and Steady.

That was probably why Kokora loved him so much. Her feelings were always so hidden, but Ryo could reveal it all. Ryo was the only one who could open her soul, and she wasn't ready to allow anyone to steal him away forever. Correct that; she won't _ever_ let anyone take Ryo for the slightest. Watching Ryo try to catch Ruki into a conversation tempted her to slap him into realization. She had to make some plans of her own. Before it was to late.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

The monotonous voice of a royal servant could easily make Ruki fall face flat into her soup bowl. Luckily the dreadful dinner was over. Ruki was leaning on her elbow, her head against the palm of her hand. She hadn't heard a single word ever since dinner started, but kept on looking over to the hazel-eyed man. He was about her age, and he was already a General. He had actually perceived his dream, and achieved it. Ruki felt useless. Mumbling ever so softly, she looked up to see a pair of azure eyes and a hand for her to hold. 

With a mind that wasn't focused, she reached up to grasp that welcoming hand. Merely touching it by a little, she recognized it was Ryo was stooping over her and giving her a hand. She had fallen nearly asleep when they had announced that dance to begin. It was rare for the Chinese to hold a dance, Ruki remembered reading off of one of her literature books written by Mulan, a woman that inspired her in her fighting skills [I'm not sure if Mulan wrote books, kay?]. Dances for Chinese were obviously only for a special occasion, and apparently, this was considered one.

Dancing with Ryo?

That made her want to throw up. But there was no escape; every noble on court, and servants, and princesses, and the Mother of the Emperor, which she had not noticed before, were watching her expectantly. The only way out was to brace herself and prepare for the worst.

Breathing raggedly, she took the hand. It won't be that bad, will it? Ruki had studied the way of the Chinese dance. It was more of a group dance, where dancers switched partners. The dances were not at close contact, until after the simple hand grazing part. Only one tiny part of this dance involved close contact with the dancer, and Ruki was going to make that particular part short. The nobles filed out of the Dining Hall, and entered the main one, the one that Ruki was so awed to see about. But now, the place felt like Hell of Doom World.

And so, it begun.

To her amazement, Ruki's first dance partner was not Ryo. But to her surprise, she was amazed to see the same hazel eyes that showed trust and understanding. It was Jenrya. Trying not to show her eagerness or happiness in seeing his considerate face, she retrieved the neutral mask she wore before. Her eyes forced themselves to be icy as she gazed with fake coldness at him. 

"You again." She hissed quietly.

"You've got a problem with that?" Jenrya too, unbeknownst to Ruki tried to hide his eagerness in dancing with her for the short little while. She was so different than any of the noble girls or princesses he had known. They were demanding, faking to be sweet, and loved to be pampered. But he could tell, right after the minute, he had searched through those lilac eyes, that she was like a wild stallion, waiting to be free. Jenrya liked that. She was different by heart. He was only different by ability.

"Yes," she whispered with fake venom.

As their fingers touched, Ruki felt the warmth on his fingers. He was perfect best friend material, making her remember with a wave of sadness of Miyune. They twirled in simultaneously with the other dancers. For some reason, she managed to dance with grace, unlike many of her previous attempts to master this lady like skill. He was a good dancer too; however, it would be hard for her to admit something like that.

They quickly pulled in on one step, and then out As the royal musicians played on beat 14 of her study of cultural dances few years ago, they were to switch partners. For her worst nightmare, it was Ryo that was grinning sheepishly at her. Eyes quickly narrowed down to real hate, she shivered at the touch of his hand. It was foreign, and showed his signs of perfect-ness. Ryo was gazing her affectionately…like an item…

Blanking out, she suddenly realized that her mistake was about to be repeated…

_Peaking ever so closely, Ruki wanted to make a surprise entrance for Shen Lang. Obviously he wasn't aware. Grazing her head a little towards her left, she noticed the silhouettes of two men were speaking in quiet voice, apparently wanting to be heard. Curiosity had caught her into its trap. Suddenly, she realized that one of the voices was Shen Lang's, and the other, she recognized, a high official on court. Though she was princess, she felt like she should listen of what they had to say first._

_"General Lang," The cold, sinister voice of the official bowed down to his superior, "you're so clever. Soon, the kingdom would be through your hands from a stupid, un-ladylike girl."_

_Ruki gasped, feeling that her heart has just been captured by the devil. All this time, he had been lying to her. He only wanted to marry her because of the power she held with her two hands?_

_"Yes, I know. That girl. Princess? That makes me want to laugh. She's so dumb. She had completely fallen for me without knowing my plan." The usual soothing voice of Shen Lang had disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a greedy, rustier voice, full of hate and greed. Ruki sank to the concrete floor outside their room. She had fallen for the biggest scum. She had been cheated. And she hadn't known._

That flashback crossed her mind, as her mouth widened unconsciously into a large "O". They were at the beat where she was twirled into Ryo's arms. The arms felt savage and insecure. Realizing their state, she assumed that Ryo only wanted her kingdom, and she would have no power to stop him, unlike to Shen Lang. She had to run, to escape. No marriage was no mistake.

_"General Lang," The cold, sinister voice of the official bowed down to his superior, "you're so clever. Soon, the kingdom would be through your hands from a stupid, un-ladylike girl."_

She gasped. Ryo looked at her with concern. More like mock concern. Through her eyes, she can only see, _You are my possession. I will have more power than you will ever have._

_Love was only there when your lover wanted something from you. After that, they'll leave you broken-hearted._

They were still in the state where Ryo had his arms around Ruki.

_"Yes, I know. That girl. Princess? That makes me want to laugh. She's so dumb. She had completely fallen for me without knowing my plan." The usual soothing voice of Shen Lang had disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a greedy, rustier voice, full of hate and greed. Ruki sank to the concrete floor outside their room. She had fallen for the biggest scum. She had been cheated. And she hadn't known._

Pushing him quickly a side with all her might, she quickly ran outside the large hall. She elbowed the court people out of her way. Ryo stumbled back, very much unlike when he was in a hand combat. Ruki ran, avoiding the eyes. The guards were closing in, but Ruki punched them out of her way. The rest were coming right at her, but she was more fleet at foot than all of them. She ran out into the corridors, trying to lose their gaze on her. The rain poured down on her, washing away her pain, and her memories, and Ryo. This was no way Ruki would give up her country, or her life…

_The rain was still pouring._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

This was who he had fallen for, a raging wild cat! Kokora looked on, enraged. Smiling ever so deviously, she mumbled inaudibly, hoping to send shivers down anyone who dare stood between her way and her love, Ryo. Ruki would never win the battle…or the war…

____________________

Done! Finally…Please review, once again…Arigato! I'm so sorry for the delay. I completely rewrote this. Thank you Rika Wong/Akiyama for your support! I wouldn't have finished this chapter without your encouragement and comments.

What is Jenrya's ability? What will happen to Ruki? What will Kokora do about the engagement?

Stay in tune! ^^

Later,

Lotus-chan


End file.
